


Добрые традиции

by darkmorgana, MXTXLonghaired



Category: Grandmaster of Demonic Cultivation, 魔道祖师 - 墨香铜臭 | Módào Zǔshī - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù
Genre: FB-2019, Gen, Humour, Ratings: G-PG-13
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-17 20:37:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19962667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkmorgana/pseuds/darkmorgana, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MXTXLonghaired/pseuds/MXTXLonghaired
Summary: Таких похабных картинок Оуян Цзычжэнь никогда не видел.





	Добрые традиции

Стоять вот так, на коленях и с виновато склоненной головой, было стыдно, но что было хуже всего — его таким видел отец. И все главы орденов, и будущий Верховный заклинатель, и вообще — все.

Утешало, что их таких, на коленях, было семеро, и Оуян Цзычжэнь оказался даже не в первом ряду.

— Прежде чем мы начнем Совет, я хочу обсудить то, что благородным мужам может показаться неуместным на столь важном собрании. Но того требует не мое пустое желание, а положение наставника, которому вы доверяете своих детей.

Учитель Лань обвел взглядом собравшихся, и Оуян Цзычжэнь вспомнил, что в Облачных Глубинах учились многие из тех, кто сейчас строго хмурил брови за резными столиками.

— Вот эту… вещь я нашел у учеников, которых их отцы и главы отправили в орден Гусу Лань, чтобы те постигали мудрость былых поколений и твердо стояли на пути совершенствования… Единственно верном пути.

Кажется, Лань Цижэню на глаза попался стоявший около Ханьгуан-цзюня бывший Старейшина Илина. Тогда понятно, чего он уточнил. 

Оуян Цзычжэнь не сдержал улыбки, хотя вот уж что было лишним в его положении.

— Но низменные соблазны обуревают юные умы.

Новый глава Ланьлин Цзинь вытянул голову, стараясь рассмотреть, что за «вещь» лежит перед Лань Цижэнем. «Юную госпожу» в Облачные Глубины не отправили. Ну и жаль, наверное. А то страдал бы сейчас рядом, а его ужасный дядя смотрел на него, будто желая заживо зажарить и съесть. 

Сейчас глава Цзян сидел с отсутствующим выражением лица и, кажется, был целиком в своих мыслях, мало волнуясь о соблазненных юных умах — если то был не его племянник.

— И поэтому... Поэтому я хочу, чтобы Совет принял решение о том, должны ли эти юноши продолжать обучение в Гусу Лань. Я смиряюсь с тем, как малы мои силы и умения…

По залу пронесся гул — благородные мужи возражали. Наставнические таланты Лань Цижэня ценились высоко, особенно теми главами, которые благодаря им хотя бы полгода могли отдохнуть от своих наследников и учеников.

— Я жду решения Совета.

Лань Цижэнь выглядел суровым и величественным, даже величественнее обычного, и Оуян Цзычжэнь вздохнул про себя — это же надо, как им не повезло. Они и картинки-то толком рассмотреть не успели, но кто им поверит?

Ци Сян, который и нашел пожелтевшую от времени книжку за выпавшим из крыльца камнем, поежился, думая, наверное, о том же самом.

Нет, ну если бы они хотя бы досмотрели!..

Таких похабных картинок Оуян Цзычжэнь в жизни не видел, и, судя по удивленным восклицаниям и натужному смеху, остальные тоже. Обнаженные женщины с широко раздвинутыми ногами, мужчины в распахнутых одеждах, выставляющих напоказ все самое сокровенное, чудные позы, запечатленные во всех подробностях, даже чересчур подробно — а на полях легкомысленно намалеванные рожицы. В одной Оуян Цзычжэнь узнал Лань Цижэня. Да все узнали: непочтительному рисовальщику удались и гнев, и бородка, и возмущенный взгляд, с которым рожица смотрела на слившуюся в непристойных объятиях пару.

Остальные тоже были забавными, но кто это, Оуян Цзычжэнь не понял. Может, рисовальщик их просто придумал: кругленькую, как пельмень, и с веером, до смеха «жуткую» с острыми зубами на пол-лица, нарочито брюзгливую с точкой, как у Цзиней. Рожиц было много, но все смотрели на откровенные картинки, а не на эти каракули.

Книжка пошла по рукам: главы охали и сдержанно качали головами с высокими заколками. Кто-то сказал «ах, негодники!», кто-то шумно вздохнул. Отец — Оуян Цзычжэнь следил за ним, чуть кося взглядом, — приложил руку к виску, будто успокаивая головную боль. Гул голосов нарастал, осуждающие взгляды били не хуже дисциплинарного кнута.

И так хотелось закричать «Это не мы!»…

Что будет, когда книжка дойдет до глав великих орденов, Оуян Цзычжэнь и представить боялся. Он даже голову приподнял, когда ее взял глава Лань. Но тот ничего не сказал и, кажется, едва сдержал улыбку, пролистав пару страниц. Зато его брат вдруг нахмурился и подошел ближе. 

Главе Цзинь книжку не дали — так тебе и надо, подумал Оуян Цзычжэнь, глядя, как недовольно зыркнул на дядю Цзинь Лин. А вот глава Цзян и глава Не склонились над проклятой книжкой почти одновременно, и в то же мгновение, среди стихших вдруг голосов, Оуян Цзычжэнь услышал отчетливый шепот господина Вэя.

— Придурки, вы что, не выбросили?..

Тишина стала почти осязаемой, а Оуян Цзычжэнь и не заметил, как выпрямился. Рядом поднял голову Ци Сян, впереди кто-то тихо ойкнул.

У главы Цзян не дрогнул на лице и мускул, глава Не неторопливо прикрылся веером, а господин Вэй зажал себе рот.  
Ханьгуан-цзюнь закрыл глаза, словно не имея сил на это смотреть.

— Дядя? — таким же громким шепотом позвал Цзинь Лин, но глава Цзян на него и не глянул, резким движением захлопнув книжку.

Оуян Цзычжэнь вдруг ясно понял, что там была за рожица с зубастым оскалом.

Учитель Лань поправил рукава белоснежных одежд — в холодной, пробирающей тишине это было похоже на шелест скользящей по песку змеи — и откашлялся. Но сказать ничего не успел, Цзэу-цзюнь поспешил вмешаться.  
— Я думаю, Совет примет верное решение, но позволю себе заступиться за молодых господ, чьей единственной слабостью является их же достоинство — цветущая юность. Которая, увы, так быстро проходит, оставляя нам... иные слабости.

Главы Не и Цзян одновременно повернули к нему головы, а он безмятежно им улыбнулся.

Кто-то хихикнул, и это был не господин Вэй. Тот все еще зажимал себе рот — теперь явно для того, чтобы не рассмеяться.

Оуян Цзычжэнь не смог удержать облегченного вздоха — будто гора вместе с Облачными Глубинами на ней скатилась с его плеч. За чужие проступки их точно не накажут, даже если и промолчат, позволяя могущественным главам сохранить лицо. И только тогда до него стала доходить вся неловкость ситуации. Не было ни одного человека в зале, кто бы не услышал предательский шепот, и вряд ли кто-то истолковал его неправильно. Оуян Цзычжэнь похолодел при мысли, что сделает глава Цзян с бывшим другом. Он его один раз уже убил! 

И все же это было слишком смешно. Даже отец кривился, пытаясь сдержать улыбку.

— Кто-то еще желает сказать? — грозно спросил Лань Цижэнь, глядя на возвышение, на котором сидели главы великих орденов.

Примерно так же он отчитывал задремавших на уроке ленивцев или дерзких прогульщиков. 

Хотя нет. Сейчас было страшнее.

— Уважаемый учитель справедлив. — Глава Не, наконец, опустил веер, открывая робкую улыбку. Оуян Цзычжэнь даже усомнился на мгновение в том, что все понимает правильно в деле с проклятой книжкой. — А уважаемый глава Лань милосерден. Где, как не в ордене Гусу Лань, юным господам обучаться должным манерам и мудрости. А… хм... пытливость ума простительна. 

Господин Вэй зажмурился — в уголках глаз блеснули слезы, но он держался. Ни звука не вырвалось из-под закрывающей рот ладони.

— Если не справится уважаемый учитель, то никто не справится, — ровным, холодным, как зимний дождь, голосом сказал глава Цзян, глядя куда-то над головой Цзинь Лина. 

Ему согласно закивали, а Оуян Цзычжэнь подумал, что хотел бы посмотреть, как учитель Лань справляется с главой Цзян и господином Вэем — и впервые подумал о суровом наставнике с искренним уважением, граничащим с сочувствием.

Да, и очень интересно, где они брали эти книжки и есть ли там еще? Ну не глава же Не их добывал! 

Глава Не, которого как раз сегодня должны были избрать Верховным заклинателем — великие и близкие к ним ордена уже договорились, — снова прятался за веером, круглыми глазами глядя на Лань Цижэня. 

— Уважаемый учитель уже воспитал столько достойных мужей! — воскликнул он, и стоявший неподалеку господин Вэй явственно хрюкнул. 

И, наверное, все в этом зале вспомнили, что ужаснейший Старейшина Илина — тоже ученик Лань Цижэня. Ну и глава Цзян, который, по словам отца, недалеко от него ушел.

Глава Цзян тем временем оторопело посмотрел на главу Не и, кажется, закатил глаза. Оуян Цзычжэню плохо было видно — Ци Сян как раз наклонился вперед, закрывая замершие на возвышении фигуры. 

Зато отблеск фиолетовой молнии увидели все.

Ханьгуан-цзюнь встал.

— Пусть Совет примет решение. — Цзэу-цзюнь подвинул ближе флейту и больше не спускал с белоснежной Лебин пальцы.  
Сердце Оуян Цзычжэня замерло.

— Поверить не могу, — сказал Яо Линь, и его брат-близнец кивнул. Внуки главы Яо были похожи друг на друга настолько, что различить их могли только родная мать и, почему-то, глава Лань. — Поверить не могу.

— А кто может? — философски спросил привалившийся к дереву Ци Сян. Они прятались за дальней беседкой — уроков в этот день все равно не было, а в библиотеку пусть идут чинные ученики Лань.

После вопроса, не требовавшего ответа, они снова замолчали, и тут Оуян Цзычжэнь услышал шаги — кто-то неторопливо шагал по усыпанной гравием дорожке. И не только у него был острый слух — в один момент все, как по команде, шарахнулись в кусты. 

— Вы уверены, дядя?

Бархатный голос Цзэу-цзюня, а вернее, сказанное им «дядя», заставило Оуян Цзычжэня вздрогнуть, а его спину — заныть от мрачного предчувствия. Но ведь Совет их никак не наказал!..

— Я только немного отдохну. — Лань Цижэнь больше не злился, и это дарило спине некоторую надежду. — А что до учеников… Я помню день, когда глава Цзян забирал Вэй Усяня из Облачных Глубин.

Оуян Цзычжэнь не сразу сообразил, что речь идет о старом главе Цзян, отце нынешнего. Судя по словам отца, тот был человеком бесчисленных достоинств, хоть на Небеса возносись, не то что нынешний! 

— После неприятного инцидента с Цзинь Цзысюанем. — загадочно сказал Цзэу-цзюнь. Наверное, Лань Цижэнь кивнул в ответ — Оуян Цзычжэнь их не видел. И слышать стал хуже — они постепенно отдалялись.

— Я подумал, Сичэнь, что не так уж нынешние ученики и бесстыжи. 

— Несомненно, дядя.

— И даже из Не Хуайсана получился Великий заклинатель.

— О да, дядя.

— И у Цзян Ваньиня на самом деле есть сердце…

Про сердечность главы Цзян Оуян Цзычжэнь уже не услышал — оба господина Лань свернули за угол беседки. А жаль. Зато рядом шумно выпустил воздух из рта близнец-Яо, кажется, младший.

— Мы не так бесстыжи как Старейшина Илина, — объявил он всем, будто они не слышали. — Поздравляю.

— Вы так любезны, молодой господин Яо, — фыркнул Оуян Цзычжэнь, но того радостно поддержал Ци Сян. 

— Значит, мы не безнадежны! И теперь меня волнует только одно…

— Я знаю, что, — засмеялся Оуян Цзычжэнь, а близнецы одновременно и до ужаса похоже кивнули. — Где достать такую книгу!

И, может быть, припрятать ее для будущих поколений. 

В Гусу Лань чтят традиции.


End file.
